<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Bliss by Popstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919218">Morning Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar'>Popstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nicky is very romantic, Post Movie, Romance, because they are very in love, this is just pure domestic fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a smile on his lips Nicky takes the coffee mugs in each hand. He made one for himself as well, strong and yet a little bit sweet, just like he likes his man, he muses and laughs to himself about the silly thought. Sometimes he’s just as romantic as Joe is, they wouldn’t fit so well if it wasn’t balanced out, he supposes.</p>
<p>Or the one where Joe and Nicky enjoy a quiet and beautiful morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/gifts">edgy_fluffball</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I watched the Old Guard, fell in love with these two immortal idiots (I mean, who DIDN’T? Let’s be honest here) and then this happened. My life is incredibly busy these days but I have been reading more fanfic in the last days since... I don’t know, years? And I cannot shut up about them to my friends, even though I really try to hold myself back because there are some people in my life who haven’t seen the movie. Anyway, but with those that have, I don’t hold back.</p>
<p>This is for edgy_fluffball because of reasons.</p>
<p>As always, <a href="http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com">crownheartsteacup</a> is the best person in the world and she’s the best for reading this over. I could not do this without her.  &lt;3  (All remaining mistakes are my own.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s still early, a beautiful morning having just begun. The sun has already risen above the horizon, shining through the window open to the back yard. It is bathing the kitchen in a soft light, birds chirping while the clear and crisp morning breeze leaves goose bumps on his skin. Of course, Nicky didn’t bother to put on clothes, not when he plans on returning to bed anyway, an unnecessary task if he had to shed them again before getting back into bed. Normally he wouldn’t have the luxury to spend a lazy morning in bed with his husband. However there is no mission planned, they are laying low for a few weeks, having Copley sort out the mess they’ve left behind. That’s why Joe and he went away, just the two of them, somewhere sunny and quiet, giving them the opportunity to focus on each other and nothing else. Andy insisted that she was fine, that she’d take Nile under her wing and that Joe and Nicky needed time for each other. Neither of them could say anything against that. As always, Andy knew them best.</p>
<p>They have yet to settle in a real routine on their little get away. Sometimes Nicky wakes up early and sneaks out of Joe’s embrace to make breakfast or simply coffee and bring it to bed to wake up the love of his life. Out of the two of them he has always been the one to wake earlier than Joe, something nature has gifted him with. </p>
<p>Some days he stays in bed with Joe and waits until he wakes up on his own, not wanting him to have a restless wake-up when he finds Nicky out of bed. Sometimes he doesn’t even wake from Nicky leaving the bed, but he doesn’t sleep as well when he isn’t there either. However Nicky still prefers to have Joe sleep as peacefully as he can, whenever he can. There will be enough situations in their lives when he can’t get the rest he needs and Nicky wants to make sure he does whenever he can.</p>
<p>With a smile on his lips Nicky takes the coffee mugs in each hand. He made one for himself as well, strong and yet a little bit sweet, just like he likes his man, he muses and laughs to himself about the silly thought. Sometimes he’s just as romantic as Joe is, they wouldn’t fit so well if it wasn’t balanced out, he supposes.</p>
<p>In the doorway to the bedroom he stops in his tracks as his gaze falls on Joe on the bed. He has turned onto his back, sheets having fallen down onto his hips, his upper body exposed to the soft morning light. He’s a sight for sore eyes. Even after all these years, Nicky can’t stop watching him. Whether he’s asleep or awake, he doesn’t care. To him Joe is perfect. Of course it’s not just about the physical attraction. That would have worn off centuries ago. It’s about the little things as well, the whole package that comes with Joe, the things they went through. The feelings he feels for him are strong, stronger than he can ever put into words and still growing with every moment. He’s not good with them anyway. But Nicky feels more than lucky that he still feels the attraction towards him, that Joe still manages to catch all of his attention just by lying there and looking beautiful. He wouldn’t want to trade this for anything in the world. Mornings like these, where it’s just the two of them, the rest of the world forgotten for now, are precious to him, mostly because he often enough can’t stand to watch injustice happen.</p>
<p>On his toes he sneaks into the room and places the mugs on the bedside table on his side of the bed before he gets in bed again and lies down next to his husband, pressing close to him as he wraps his arm around his middle. He presses his lips to Joe’s temple, then his cheekbone and then his nose before he finally presses them to his lips to wake him up, the kiss just barely more than a ghost of a touch to his slightly parted lips. He loves the feeling of Joe’s beard scratching over his skin, making him think of different places he’s felt the scratch, arousal already pooling low in his abdomen.</p>
<p>Joe lets out a soft sound and brings up his arms to wrap them around Nicky in return, the fingers of his left hand slowly gracing over Nicky’s back, tracing every bump in his spine and then he opens his mouth fully, kissing him in full glory. He returns the kiss with the feelings Nicky pours in it as well. It’s sweet and slow and just like a morning kiss should be until Joe brings up a little more strength and pulls Nicky fully on top of him, the sheets getting caught between them in a little tangle.</p>
<p>Nicky lets out a soft laugh into the kiss and presses close to him, his fingers pushing up into Joe’s hair. “I made you a coffee,” he manages to whisper between kisses, not really wanting to let go of Joe to drink it, but he feels obliged to inform him at keast since he did make it for him to wake him up, even though it seems like Joe is much more interested in another kind of wakeup call right now. And quite frankly, so is Nicky himself.</p>
<p>“It can wait,” Joe replies in Italian and moves away from Nicky’s lips to kiss over his jaw down his neck and towards his ear, knowing exactly which spots to pay attention to, to drive Nicky insane when he kisses and caresses them.</p>
<p>Nicky hums and tilts his head to the side, giving Joe more access as his eyes slip close and he lets out a breathy moan, rocking his hips down against Joe to make him moan in return. Joe is right. The coffee definitely can wait. They’ve got time.</p>
<p>Joe trails his hands down over Nicky’s back, his fingers dancing over the dimples in his spine, right over the swell of his bum but he doesn’t move them lower, just keeps them there in a teasing touch and Nicky, who grows a bit impatient, rocks his hips forward again to make Joe feel what he exactly thinks of the teasing touches.</p>
<p>Joe laughs against his skin and then leans back to smile up at him. “Impatient?” He asks with a teasing glint in his eyes. He often enough slides back into Italian because it rolls off his tongue so easily and he knows how much Nicky loves it when he uses the language to speak to him, tapping his fingers against Nicky’s back, slipping millimetres lower with each tap.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I don’t want to waste time,” Nicky replies in the same language, a little breathless but still amused. </p>
<p>Joe keeps his gaze on Nicky’s, warm and full of love, his dark eyes still managing to let a pleasant shiver run down Nicky’s spine, even after all these years. Or especially, Nicky isn’t quite sure. Sometimes he wonders how they were so lucky, to spend an eternity with the love of their lives. They fit together so easily, not just in bed, but in every aspect of their lives, in every part of their mind and soul. They complement each other where they need, the other making sure that they always are the best version of themselves. It was hard work at first, especially on Nicky’s part, but now everything falls into place so easily and sometimes Nicky can’t believe his luck, how everything turned out for them, the time they’ve got with each other. </p>
<p>“We never waste time when we’re with each other, my love,” Joe whispers back and finally lets his hands slip lower onto Nicky’s bum to squeeze it as he pulls him down against him, making Nicky gasp out loud.</p>
<p>He leans in to press his lips against Joe’s, licking into his mouth this time as he deepens the kiss. Joe goes easily, clearly loving Nicky’s intentions and he lets out a soft moan as well, his fingers digging a little into the soft flesh on Nicky’s bum.</p>
<p>Afterwards as they lie on the bed, curled up against each other, Nicky lets his fingers dance over the soft and warm skin on Joe’s side, his eyes closed in bliss as he just enjoys their time together, no real pressure of anything making them get out of bed, not even the coffee waiting for them on the nightstand.</p>
<p>Joe leans in to press a kiss to Nicky’s forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment. “Thank you for making coffee, habibi,” he whispers against his skin and hugs him a little closer.</p>
<p>“Always,” Nicky replies and hums. “Even though it’s gone cold by now.”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll have a cold brew. It’s very hip these days,” Joe says and Nicky can’t help but laugh, pressing closer to him as he tangles their legs together.</p>
<p>“You are absolutely clueless about the art of coffee, my love,” Nicky tells him, delighted and happy about it. He wouldn’t change a single thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m <a href="http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com">sassypopstar</a> on tumblr. If you want to come and talk to me. &lt;3 (And yell about these idiots with me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>